The description provided in the background section, including without limitation, any problems, features, solutions or information, should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.
To sustain operations at the International Space Station (ISS), it is necessary to deliver cargo from the ground on a regular basis and dispose of waste cargo with each mission. Systems currently in use today, to provide cargo services to and from the ISS, are single use solutions that are destroyed by reentry at the end of a single cargo delivery mission. Alternatively, such systems utilize a reentry capsule that is recovered and must be refurbished after each mission.